The overall GOG objectives and the progress report of the Group are contained in the GOG Chairman's application. The Division of Oncology in the Department of Gynecology-Obstetrics at the State University of New York at Buffalo (SUNYAB) has been a member of the GOG from its inception. It has participated in all Group-wide protocols entering a total of 108 patients to study protocols, 34 patients were entered since June 1, 1974. (Table 1). It has provided for a Central GOG Endocrine Laboratory assaying gonadotropins, estrogens and testosterone on patients from all GOG member institutions with rare ovarian tumors entering GOG Protocols 10-14 (Table 3). It has initiated a pilot study involving the measurements of hormonal parameters (gonadotropins, estrogens, testosterone, 17-beta-ol-androgens) in patients with endometrial carcinoma (Table 4). If the results of this study prove to be of sufficient interest the study will be opened to Group-wide participation.